falling for you
by quinntaylorr
Summary: All is a normal day until one of the dormant entrances to hell is active. An angel has fallen. *ONESHOT*


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Good Omens or the characters in any way shape or form. This is just my own small AU for it. **

_*Also i'm aware it isn't all that great. Constructive criticism is appreciated!_

_xXx_

**Inside Hastur's office, Hell **

_No one's POV_

Crowley sat upon a creaky metal stool, designed to feel uncomfortable, as Hastur stared down at him. A cold smile seemed carved onto the demons face as he placed his hands upon the desk in front of him. Well, placed was putting it lightly. Slammed is probably a better word to use in this situation. With a drooling sneer akin to that of a dogs, the demon snarled out his usual question "_What is going on on earth?"_

And, as usual, Crowley gave a shrug and replied with his usual nonchalant "_not much". _This, needless to say, angered Hastur as he needed more attention information than that- less than satisfactory answers to his bosses would result in punishments he would rather not think about.

_"If anything happens you tell me. Immediately." _was the growled out response. Crowley tried his best not to laugh at Hastur he really did but.. "_you look like an overgrown mutt" _he managed to get out through his intolerable cackling. With a standard glare in Crowley's direction, Hastur stared impatient as he waited for the egotistical demon to give a proper response.

_xXx_

**Outside Hastur's office, Hell**

_Crowley's POV_

_"Understood, boss" _was the sarcastic response to whatever the 'boss' had said. After that a loud sigh resonated from the room as the door (they called it a door but it was falling apart everywhere. Not very functional) was flung open. A red haired male with snake eyes confidently strode out, turning the corner with graceful self adoration. After all why wouldn't you when you were as perfectly imperfect as him?

Crowley strutted through the dark abyss known as hell, a swagger in his stride as he gazed across every low-life scum in his way. His amber eyes shone with a fierce disgust as he made his way past the shrivelling scumbags. Considering these idiots were supposed to be the worst of the worst, the ones destined to spend the rest of eternity in hell, they really were rather pathetic. They were rather like his plants- his expectations of them were far higher than what they could possibly even match.

A quiet hum of voices followed him as he walked- ranging from whispers of shock to jealousy to admiration. After all. It was THE demon Crowley. A snake-like smirk formed on his lips as his silent footsteps slowed in pace. He wasn't in any particular rush, after all and a little ego boosting never hurt anyone. The ground seemed to shake with the methodical chain of people walking towards their doom, as Crowley simply sauntered past them in the opposite direction. You see there were two lines in to Hell and two lines out. One of the lines in was where the souls of the damned entered, and the other was where angels who have fallen come in- that line was typically empty but you would occasionally see one emotionless ex-angel crawl in. The exit lines lead to the same places- heaven and earth. It was rather systematic and useful in theory but in practice? In hell? Let's just say it wasn't as easy to navigate as it sounds.

With a distasteful gleam in his eyes, he stopped and turned to watch as one.. troublesome.. soul attempted to escape his punishment and run towards the entrance to heaven. Leaning against the wall, Crowley began to resist the temptation to laugh as the demons on guard simply grabbed the escapee and dragged him away- however, he was a demon so temptations were what he dealt with. A bitter laugh passed through his lips as he gazed upon the scene before him. Amusement clouded his eyes, just as the young soul visibly dropped- a sure sign of his giving in. Ah, the feisty ones always were amusing.

_xXx_

**Heaven**

_Aziraphales POV_

That morning had all been a bit of a blur, to be perfectly honest. Aziraphale had began sorting out his bookshop ready for opening before he received an urgent summons. Of course he knew what it was about- how could he not. It was his deliberate actions that got him here of course. So with an anxious gulp and a small prayer, as unworthy as he felt to do that, the angel went to heaven to speak to the archangels.

Upon arrival he was taken and made to sit in a chair before being tied to, no words spoken, no questions allowed to be asked. Ah yes. This is rather enjoyable. The white haired angel felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead as the archangels paced in front of him. They seemed to be deciding upon what they should do with him- burn him? Exile him?

You see, Aziraphale had sinned. you may be wondering 'oh what could an angel do thats so sinful'— well, there's the issue. what he did were the actions one would expect from a demon. I shan't go into detail as i wish not to traumatise you however.. do not underestimate what he did.

Suddenly an ethereal voice drowned out the frantic footsteps and hushed whispers "_Aziraphale, you have failed me. You have sinned. And for that you will be punished."_

_xXx_

**Hell**

_Crowley's POV_

With a satisfied smirk resting loosely on his face, the demon gave a small stretch and began walking towards the entrance back to earth. All of a sudden all noise stopped. All movement halted. Until the area erupted into whispers and silent glances. You see, the entrance to hell from heaven was in use. An angel has fallen.

Eyes eagerly peered around to try and get the first glimpse of who it could be. Oh how the taunting would be gratifying. Angels thinking they're so high and mighty ending up becoming one of them? Perfect.

Although he would never admit it, crowley himself was also rather interested to see who had fallen. It wasn't a common occurrence and so when it happened- it didn't happen in secret. It was laid out purposefully to feel like a walk of shame.

Crowley caught a split seconds look at a tuft of white hair before he frowned. Which angels had white hair? He could only think of a few.. he ignored the summersaults of terror his heart was doing and opted for trying to get a closer look. Pushing off from where he stood leant against the wall, the estranged demon pushed his way through the crowds. Well, not pushed. More like walked forwards as people created a path in terror. Those nearer the front of the group (who could see the ex-angel) began whispering madly and casting.. 'discreet' glances at crowley.

He could feel his heart beginning to plummet as he stopped still where he was. he could see the back of the ex-angel clearly now. White hair with streaks of dark red, somewhat pale skin and a black suit with red undertones.

_"Aziraphale" _was the only thing he said for a while. His voice was soft and emotionless but at the same time everything he felt was portrayed in that one word. Said person turned around and met his eyes, a beaming smile stretching across his face as he did so. "_what did you do.." _was the pained question. No, not Aziraphale. Anyone but Zira.

_"Well, my dear,"_ the angelic voice replied. "_I __fell for you"_


End file.
